now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Keselowski
'Nicknames' Dom, Minic, Steven, Steve, Braddock, or Keselowski 'Early Life' Dominic is the son of Nicole Braddock and Jay de Lacey. Dominic was born when they were eighteen. His parents didn't stay together, but Jay was a part of Dominic's life. That way he had a father in his life. Dominic didn't resent his parents and loved both of them. He also loved the family life of the Ranch. Especially when he got old enough to go to NASCAR events. His mother would take him, but he'd got to go. When Dominic was six his mother started the adoption process. Dominic didn't understand, but when they got placed Dominic adored them. They treated him nice and they got along. Dominic couldn't wait until the adoption got finalized. It did and Dominic got three siblings who looked after him. 'Mother's Relationship' Dominic was happy with his life. He always worried that his mother didn't go on dates. He never questioned it though. He and his siblings never caused trouble for Nicole. Jay would still come over to visit Dominic. Jay sort of also became father figure to Nolan, Gunievere, and Maia. Not that they elder siblings wanted Jay to be the father figure to them. Dominic was also good friends with Blaine Brooks. Course Blaine was younger then Dominic, but they were friends. He also became friends with Kamden Brooks when Kamden was brought in. He had fun teaching the Brooks boys things random things especially when they were at the Ranch. Dominic's world was turned upside down in a good way in April of 2013. It was when his mom had come back from Martinsville and had Brad Keselowski looking for her number. Scarlett had given Brad Nicole's number and Brad had called and texted, but Nicole had never let anything come of it. Until Maia and Guinevere took matters into their own hands. They set Nicole up on a date with Brad Keselowski in Nashville. Dominic was glad for that. After that Brad and Nicole started casually dating. It was a little dates here and there. He eventually started bringing her to races. So she takes Dominic and Nolan with her. The girls sometimes go, but out of the two of them Maia likes the races more then her sister. Dominic is liking this and is quiet happy with how it's going. He's not sure how his dad likes it, but that isn't one of his main concerns. Dominic was shocked when Nicole had three kids placed with her. One was younger then all of them and the other two were two years younger then Gunievere and her siblings. 'Personal Life' Dominic is the son of Nicole Braddock and Jay de Lacey. He's always had his father in his life, but worries that his mother needs to find love. Dominic has three elder siblings from adoption. He loves his siblings like they were his blood siblings. They all look out for each other. Dominic is glad his mom is dating Brad Keselowski. Even if it's a new relationship. It's good. He liked Brad and thinks he's good for his mom. Dominic is glad that Brad and his mom got married Siblings: Maia Braddock Keselowski (Adopted Sister) Nolan Braddock Keselowski (Adopted Brother) Guinevere Braddock Keselowski (Adopted Sister) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family